


An Unexpected Evening

by tnh1722



Series: Human AU Lightwood-Bane Family [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family Dinner, Fluff and Humor, Happy Magnus Bane, M/M, Nervous Alec Lightwood, cute boyfriends, meeting the friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: Magnus sets up a family dinner for Alec to meet everyone officially. Magnus keeps the reason for dinner a secret so Alec doesn't worry too much even though he still manages to find time to get nervous. Magnus' family loves Alec.





	An Unexpected Evening

When Alec woke up, he immediately took his phone and went for his messages. He had never been one to go for his phone right away in the morning, but in these past few months with Magnus, it was the first thing he did. Unless they stayed the night at the other’s place, which was also becoming a more normal thing. His face fell into a wide grin after reading his message from Magnus. 

_Meet at my place tonight at 5:30. Wear something nice, we’re going out. Xx_

Alec texted back that he couldn’t wait followed by his regular good morning message. As he was getting ready, he realized that he would have to go straight to Magnus’ after work so he picked out his favorite suit. The navy one he was wearing the day they ran into each other in the hospital cafeteria. The tie ended up being beyond saving after being hit with tea so he decided to go without today, leaving two buttons undone at the top of the shirt. 

He worked through his day as quickly as possible to make sure nothing would hold him at the office late. At 4:30, Alec was packing up and saying his goodbyes to everyone, surprisingly the first one out of the office that day. He decided to take the subway since Magnus’ loft was in Brooklyn and his office was in Manhattan. About 40 minutes later, he found himself buzzing himself into Magnus’ building. 

“Hello darling,” Magnus greeted as soon as he opened the door, leaning in for a kiss. Alec stepped inside and returned the gesture, taking in Magnus’ outfit making sure he wasn’t underdressed. “You look dashing, Alexander. I love this suit.” 

“Thank you, it’s my favorite,” Alec replied with a smile and another kiss. Magnus was wearing his burgundy suit that Alec loved, the suit he was wearing that same day under his doctor’s coat. “So is this,” Alec commented as he ran his hand down Magnus’ arm to hold his hand. 

Magnus smirked in response. “Who knew you would be such a sentimental sap?”

“Hey, maybe I just think you look gorgeous in this color,” Alec said back as he pulled Magnus into his arms, pressing kisses along his boyfriend’s jawline. 

For a moment, Magnus let himself get wrapped up in Alec, sinking into his strong embrace before he remembered the reason they were at the door. “Wait, as much as I would love to continue this, we have reservations to attend. Come on, dessert comes after dinner,” Magnus said, ending the statement with a wink. 

Alec rolled his eyes and stole another quick kiss. “Alright, let’s go...actually, where are we going? I haven’t even asked that yet.” 

“Dinner, of course. I figured you would have asked this morning,” Magnus answered with a laugh. 

“I trust you so I’m sure it’s great,” Alec said as he turned to open door, missing Magnus’ expression morph from flirtatious to a warm smile. He never fails to just say things so simply that make Magnus’ heart flutter. Alec turned back to see his boyfriend staring at him, not moving from his spot in the entryway. “Mags?” 

Magnus nodded his head, still smiling as Alec broke his fixed gaze. “Sorry, darling, let’s go,” he answered, stepping forward to take Alec’s hand and walk out the door. 

\---

Magnus pulled them to a stop outside of an Italian restaurant that Alec actually knew very well but hadn’t been too in a long time. It was Robert’s favorite place to celebrate things as a family and Alec had always enjoyed the food at the restaurant, however, the memories that came with it were not as enjoyable. 

Alec had squeezed Magnus’ hand tighter without even realizing which caused his boyfriend to stop and look at him in concern. “Darling, are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, I just...I haven’t been here in a while. I...our family used to come here a lot when we were younger. Robert always brought us here to show off when we accomplished something. The last time I was here was the night I found out that I was accepted into Yale and he had to brag about it to all of his friends,” Alec answered, his voice wavering at some points from the coursing emotions. 

“Alexander, I had no idea. I’m so sorry, we can find another place for dinner if there are too many bad memories,” Magnus replied as he placed himself in front of Alec and held a palm to his cheek. 

Alec shook his head and took a deep breath. “No, you went through all this trouble to set up tonight and I love the food here. It’s been a long time and it would be nice to have some new, better memories of this place.” 

Magnus smiled and leaned in for a small kiss before taking Alec’s hand again. “That sounds like a lovely idea. I actually have planned for tonight because there are some people here to meet you. I want you to meet my family, well friends that are my family and I knew if I told you beforehand, you would worry yourself into the ground. You already know Cat, but I really want you to meet the rest of them.” 

Alec was surprised, but he truly did understand where Magnus was coming from. Magnus was different since he already was friends with Isabelle and Clary at the hospital and was much more of a social butterfly than Alec. “I, uh, I want to meet them too. I hope...what if they don’t like me? I really like you, Magnus, but what if-”

“Breathe, darling. I hate to say it, but this is exactly why I didn’t tell you. I knew you would get worked up. I know they will love you. Cat already does and you are intelligent and kind and honestly, you care about me. That is more than all of my previous endeavors have expressed for me. It will be just fine,” Magnus comforted, leaning in again to press his lips to Alec’s cheek. He took his boyfriend’s hand and led him inside to the table, following the hostess. 

When they got to the table, Cat got up and greeted Alec then introduced him to the rest of the group. Magnus motioned for the two open seats on Raphael’s side of the table, but Alec smirked and took the other open seat between Catarina and Tessa. “Alexander?” Magnus asked. 

“You didn’t tell me that we were meeting your family tonight so I’m sitting with Cat. You did this to yourself, babe,” Alec replied with a wide smile making the others laugh at Magnus’ mock offended expression as he sat down next to Raphael. 

“Oh, Magnus, I like this one. He will fit in just fine,” Ragnor said causing Magnus and Alec to share a sweet smile. 

Raphael jokingly rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. “Alright, enough of this Hallmark mush. Tell us about yourself, Alec. I mean, Magnus hasn’t shut up about you, but it would be nice to hear a more toned down version than this fool’s lovesick tales.” 

Alec laughed loudly in response. “You must be Raphael.”

“Dios, Magnus, qué le has dicho?” Raphael asked with a pointed glare at his friend. 

“No te preocupes, sólo cosas buenas, se preocupa mucho por ti,” Alec answered, a smile forming on his face when he saw the surprise on Raphael’s face. 

Magnus looked slightly nervous. “Oh God, what are you two saying? This is going to be an issue, I can already tell.” 

Both Alec and Raphael laughed at his comment before returning back to their conversation. After a few more Spanish exchanges, Jem stepped in. “Do you mind bringing this back to English, I would quite like to hear the Magnus gossip happening right now.” 

“As would I, Alec is the first partner that actually shares and isn’t a complete mood killer,” Ragnor added, offering Alec a smile. Alec felt slightly more overwhelmed at that moment and excused himself to the restroom after they ordered. 

When he returned to the table, Alec sat himself in the chair beside Magnus and draped his arm over his boyfriend’s chair, rubbing his thumb along Magnus’ shoulder. “Sorry ladies, I promise you were good company, but I didn’t want this one to miss me too much,” Alec said as he sat down to ensure Magnus that he was alright. 

Magnus turned to him with a private, soft smile and placed his hand on Alec’s thigh. Alec leaned over and pressed his lips to Magnus’ temple briefly. When they turned back to the table, everyone was looking at them with warm smiles, even Raphael. They quickly fell back into good conversation and dinner flowed easily after that. 

Tessa and Jem had left some time ago since they both had Saturday shifts to work in the morning. Cat and Magnus were having a conversation to the side while the three other men were laughing loudly, deep in their conversation. “Magnus, he is wonderful. This is the first you have brought around that I have thought is deserving of you. And I mean, look at this, who ever connects with Raphael the first time they meet him? Not even you managed that,” Cat offered with a huge grin. 

“Cat, I’m so happy that you all like him. He really is amazing, I think he’s the one already,” Magnus said with an expression filled with love. “And I was hoping that Raphael and Ragnor would make it through the dinner without getting snarky. I had no idea three of them would leave here being best friends.” 

Catarina smiled and squeezed Magnus’ hand. “It is adorable though, Raphael truly enjoys him and I can tell he is not pretending. Rag loves him too. We all approve and if you break up with this one, we will all be very upset about it.” 

Magnus smiled and nodded. “Don’t worry dear, he’s not going anywhere if I have something to say about it. I think Alexander will be around for quite a long time.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Alec said with a smile, startling Magnus from his conversation with Cat, both realizing that the other three were listening to them. 

“I agree, you are allowed to bring this one whenever you want. He’s great,” Ragnor added making Alec’s cheek blush slightly. 

Magnus reached over the table and took Alec's hand. “Yeah, he is pretty great,” he said causing Alec’s face to light up in a grin, eyes only on Magnus. 

Alec pulled his boyfriend’s hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to his fingers. “Right back at you, mi corazon.” 

“And I like that too. We finally have a Raphael translator,” Ragnor added with a smirk as Cat and Magnus laughed as Alec and Raphael rolled their eyes in matching fashion. “And I’m impressed, his eye rolls can put Raph’s to shame, that’s a talent in itself.” 

All five of them were laughing again as Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand in his. The entire evening had been one surprise after another and Magnus realized he loved everything about it, including Alexander.

**Author's Note:**

> Dios, Magnus, qué le has dicho - what have you told him
> 
> No te preocupes, sólo cosas buenas, se preocupa mucho por ti - don't worry, only good things, he cares about you a lot


End file.
